Snow Day Like Today
by jellybean rose
Summary: On an innocent ski trip, an unlikly romance occurs between two opposite people. DracoGinny fic.
1. Chappie One

**A/N : Hey you guys! This is my very first fanfic so please bare with me and any suggestions or ideas would be great! Anyways… I hope you all like it and no flames. Thanks. By the way, stuff in _italics _is what the person's thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter … so don't sue!**

**- Jellybean rose -**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Snow Day Like Today

**Chappie One :**

**- Hogwarts 7th year graduation -**

"… And so to conclude this marvelous year, I would just like to say how much you've all achieved throughout the years and Hogwarts is proud to have had you all! Without further ado, congratulations class of 2000!"

A sudden eruption of cheers burst throughout the room. As the 7th year's hats flew into the air **(a/n : yes I know very cleshe)**, everyone scattered everywhere to be with their families or to say goodbye to old friends. All emotions of laughter, sadness and excitement flooded together in this one joyous occasion.

"Mum! Dad! " Ginny sprinted across the grounds and into the arms of her loving family.

"Oh we're so proud of you pumpkin!" said Molly, still hugging… suffocating Ginny. Finally she freed herself and went over to Harry and Hermione to say goodbye. As she was running up to them, she caught someone's eyes. Someone's icy blue and grey eyes. Someone's icy blue and grey eyes with platnium blonde hair. Someone's icy blu- gasp

_Oh my God! Malfoy's staring at me and is that … a smile? _

There was a glint in his eyes as he turned away and became one with the crowd.

**- 5 years later -**

"Oh my God 'Mione! You've been working way too hard!"

Ginny and Hermione both work for The Daily Prophet. Ginny was a photographer and Hermione was a reporter.

"Listen, I don't care what you say, but I'm taking you on a holiday!"

"Ginny, I don't really think a holiday will resol- "

"Hermione" Ginny said in a very dangerous tone.

"Fine, fine, fine. You win. grumble grumble "

**- Later that day -**

(a/n : Ginny and Hermione also share an apartment)

Ginny walked into the living room where Hermione was on the couch reading. Ginny strode over to where Hermione was and snatched the book from her hands.

"What the - ? Hey!" Ginny just rolled her eyes and sat on the floor.

"Okay, I organized everything! We're gonna go cross-country skiing in the Alps for a week and we're not gonna be alone, we're gonna be with a group since it's our first time and all! So what do you think?"

"It's great Ginny, so when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00! So you better get packin'!" At that, Hermione bounced onto her feet ready to explode!

"WHAT! TOMORROW! GINERVA WEASLEY, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT WORK? I MEAN WE HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES YOU KNOW! I MEAN BLAH BLAH BLAH … !"

"Calm down Hermione! I called the office and told them already! Sheesh, I didn't think just going on a holiday with my best friend would be this difficult!"

Ginny was disappointed yet not at all surprised at Hermione's reaction. Hermione turned a bit red at the fact that she overreacted a little bit … okay a lot!

" Sigh, so I should get packing shouldn't I?" Ginny's face brightened so much, you needed sunglasses to look at her!

Ginny jumped up from the floor and grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her to her room, seeing that Ginny already packed.

After a night full of packing, the girls went to sleep with dreams of shimmery white snow (obviously).


	2. Chappie Two

**A/N : yay I got my first two reviews I know I'm very sad … anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Harry Potter … so don't sue!**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Snow Day Like Today

**Chappie two :**

**(A/n : I forgot to say that it's winter right now.)**

The two girls woke up with smiles plastered on their faces. They were so eager to get onto real alpine snow.

Mmmmmmmmm … Hermione decided to make her good old eggs 'n' bacon with toast. Ginny could smell the delicious scent of the eggs 'n' bacon cooking in the kitchen. 

Ginny went to the bathroom, clothes at hand. She placed them on top of sink as she undressed and stepped into the shower. She let the nice warm water hit her skin while she thought about the day ahead of them.

After about 15 minutes, she stepped out of the shower and changed into jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and just put on some lipgloss.

Ginny came into the kitchen to find Hermione already dressed and putting breakfast on the table. She was dressed in beige sort of baggy pants and a light yellow long-sleeved shirt and she had straightened her hair a little, but no that much.

"Okay, since we're gonna be travelling the muggle way, we should apparate into muggle London because it's easier. Then call a taxi to get us the airport. Muggle ways are so frustrating, no offense." Ginny said while finishing up her breakfast.

"Non taken. Um… wouldn't it be easier to just apparate to the airport?" Ginny was checking to make sure everything was in her bag. Not looking up from what she was doing, she answered,

"No, because it would be too dangerous if we apparated to the airport. Someone could see us and anyway I want to do it this way. I never traveled this way before."

"Oh, you have a point there. So shouldn't we get going?"

Ginny put on her white hoody and Hermione put on her white sweater fleece.

"Yeah okay, lets go!" So they grabbed suitcases and skies, with two loud pops, they were in muggle London.

"Taxi! Taxi! Tax – ugh finally! We were this close to missing our flight!" grumbled the very annoyed redhead. All Hermione could do was hide a smile and stifle a laugh as they put their stuff into the taxi.

"To Heathrow airport please." Ginny put on an obviously fake smile to seem polite, but that was very difficult given the state she was in.

Once they got to the airport, they checked in and were starting to board the plane.

"I had no idea a taxi ride would take that long!"

"Oh stop whining Gin, you definitely need to learn the word PATIENCE!" laughed Hermione, accidentally bumping into the person in front of her. That made Ginny laugh so loud that people were starting to stare.

"Sorry, I guess I do need some more patience! Haha!" Suddenly when Ginny saw the plane right in front of her, she started to walk slowly until she stopped in front of the door looking quite frightened. "Um … 'Mione? I've never been on a plane before and I didn't really think much of it until now. Hehe."

Hermione pushed Ginny forward, because they were blocking the way. While Hermione was pushing Ginny to their seats, Ginny couldn't stop asking all these stupid questions.

"Don't worry Gin, nothing's gonna happen to the plane. Everything's gonna be alright." Hermione smiled reassuringly at her friend who was biting her nails and staring out the window. She most likely didn't hear a word Hermione said, but Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed the magazine in front of her.

Soon everyone was in their seats and the plane was ready to go, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it tight. Hermione tried to smile once again reassuringly at her friend and winced a little at the pain. But when the plane took off …

"Oh my God, oh my God! We're gonna die! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

"Ow my hand! Ginny let go! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! Ginny come on!"

And so they continued this until was going steady and two stewardess' cam to ask them if they were okay. Sadly it all came back again when some turbulence occurred and during the landing.

"Sorry about your hand 'Mione. I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay Gin, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, now that we're here let's grab a bite, then you can tell me where we're going!"

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you. A friend told me that we could stay at her chalet, but it's pretty small and only has one bedroom. We'll figure all that out when we get there and do you know how to drive a car?"

"Yeah … why?"

"Well, we need to rent a car so we could get to the chalet."

So they went to a small café in the airport and each bought a crepe. Then went to the 'Rent-A-Car' across the road and rented a green beetle car **(a/n : that's the car I want )**. So they stuffed their stuff into the car and drove off. It took them about two hours to get there, because it takes long to get up a mountain and they got pretty much lost a couple of times!

At the chalet, they parked the car, grabbed all their stuff and stared at it for a while. The chalet was bigger than a studio, maybe the size of a small apartment. It was adorable and looked like any other chalet in the Swiss Alps.

Now the inside was pretty simple. When you step in, you're in a little corridor. The door in front of you is the living room/ kitchen, the door to your right is the bedroom and the door to your left is the bathroom. The living room/kitchen is a pretty big room (not too big though). On left side of the room, there's a fireplace, a cute little coffee table and an obviously comfortable couch. Very cozy area! On the right side of the room, there's the kitchen (nothing special) with a wooden table in the middle. Then there's the balcony with a great view of white snow! Now the bedroom is a pretty small room containing a comfy enough looking bed, a nightstand with a lamp and a closet. The bathroom is just a bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink, so nothing to describe there!

Once Ginny and Hermione stepped into the place, Ginny eyed the pale green couch then looked into the bedroom to make sure that there was only one bed.

"I call the couch! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" yelled Ginny, then smiled evilly.

"Huh?" asked Hermione, confused by Ginny's words.

"There's only one bed, so I called the couch!"

"No!" gasped Hermione as she squinted her eyes at Ginny.

Hermione snatched her stuff and huffed away into her room slamming the door. Right after that, the girls burst into a fit of giggles and unpacked their things. Ginny had to conjure up a few drawers to put her clothes in.

That night consisted of a lot of chatting and hot chocolate (… with marshmallows … and whipped cream with sprinkles and and … sorry) in front of the fireplace. After that, the two best friends went to sleep excited about their skiing trips the following days!

**

* * *

Dream Phantom : thanks**

**Pussin Boots : I hope this chappie's longer and what does 'duploa doson' mean? **

**Read and review!**


	3. Chappie Three

**A/N : Sorry I haven't updated in a while! There was a surprise trip up to the mountains and I'm starting school in two days so it will probably take me longer to update, anyways read and review!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of Harry Potter … so don't sue!**

**- jellybean rose -**

**

* * *

**

Snow Day Like Today

**Chappie three :**

Ginny woke up to the rays of sun streaming through the window.

yawn _Too much sun for the morning! _yawn

The sun was up and it was a beautiful day for skiing!

Ginny stretched her arms, rolled off the couch, rubbed her eyes, blinked a couple of times, and then grumpily dragged herself to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Ginny who was not totally awake yet, stopped in front of the mirror (that was on top of the sink), grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed, spat, gargled and spat again. Next Ginny stepped into the shower, forgetting that she still had her pj's on! Then she mistook the hot tap for the cold tap and then …

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"What the …?" Hermione shot up from her bed the second she heard Ginny and ran to where the noise was! Only to find Ginny soaking wet in the shower with her jammies on!

A smile crept onto Hermione's face and she exploded into a fit of laughter. She had to clutch her stomach with one hand and had to hold onto the sink with the other to keep her from falling to the ground!

"Haha! Oh wait … haha … right there! Haha! Damn … haha … this is priceless! Haha!" Hermione ran to her room and came back with a … click flash … a camera! **(a/n : dum dum dum)** click flash click flash click flash

"HERMIONE! Some people want to take a shower without the paparazzi taking photos!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go. I gotta make breakfast anyway."

Once Hermione left, Ginny was able to take a nice warm shower sans clothes this time.

Ginny changed into her beige ski pants and yellow turtleneck and left her hair down. She came into the kitchen **(a/n /livingroom … whatever)** to find the last three pieces of French toast on the table and Hermione taking her last gulp of orange juice.

"Okay I gotta go take a shower now and Gin, how was your second shower? Did you remember to remove your clothes this time?" A huge grin was growing on Hermione's face, while Ginny glared at hertill she left.

Ginny finished her breakfast and packed her bagpack and then decided to go onto the balcony andadmire the view for a while.

Hermione came back wearing a white turtleneck and blue ski pants and also left her hair down. She had already packed her bag and was ready to go.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

Ginny put on her white ski jacket, her white bonnet and beige scarf. Hermione put on her blue ski vest thingy, blue bonnet and whitish brownish scarf. They brought their skis, ski gloves, ski poles, ski goggles, etc. And off they went to the ski resort to meet their group.

**- At the ski resort -**

"Ginny, I am going to kill you!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

There they were, standing in front of group full of grandmas and grandpas **(a/n : no offense to any of you grandmas or grandpas)**!

"Hehe, well I didn't know!" Ginny was smiling nervously at all the elderly folk.

As she and Hermione put on their skis, in skied a man who was tall, dark and handsome.

"Bonjour! My name Blaise and I am you ski instructor for zee week!" He had jet-black hair and once he removed his ski goggles, you could see his beautiful blue eyes. He was about the same age as Hermione and Ginny.

"Imagine if that was Zabini from Hogwarts! That would be funny!" whispered Hermione to Ginny.

"Yeah that would be awkward."

"Can I have him please?" Hermione said giving her best puppy dog face.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Ginny grinned at Hermione and soon they were off.

About a quarter way through their skiing, Hermione was doing great at flirting with the ski instructor and he seemed to be flirting back, but Ginny wasn't feeling to well. You know, the atmospheric pressure and stuff.

"Hey 'Mione, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm gonna head back down. I'll meet you in the restaurant okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell Blaise and do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh no no no no no, it's okay. You stay here and try to get yourself a date!"

"Okay see ya and I hope you feel better!"

"Yeah so do I, ciao!" And Ginny went skiing down the beautiful white alpine snow. The wind was in her hair, everything around her was perfect. The weather, the skiers, the snowboarders. Although she kind of felt a little bit self-conscious as she saw little ten-year-olds skiing around her like pros! Other than that, all she needed was a perfect guy to share it with and then all would be- CRASH!

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I mean uh par-don mon-sieur … Malfoy?"

**

* * *

**

Mwahahahahahahahahaha a cliffie! Well it's not that bad … oh well! I'm so sorry for the late update by the way!

**Wat: well of course she has! That's why it was Ginny panicking.**

**Kelly: glad you liked it**

**Pussin Boots: thanks**

**- jellybean rose-**


End file.
